Untitled
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Summary inside dont own Camp Rock
1. Chapter 1

(Summary) Don't own Camp Rock

They haven't seen each other in years. Caitlyn and Nate were the world's top celebrity couple but that all changed when they were 18 and she up and left without a word. Just months after the two had married secretly something changed and Caitlyn took off and now 2 and half years later she is back. With the reason she left in the first place. Will Nate forgive her or will she regret ever coming home in the first place.(End Summary)

Chapter one: Coming home

Mitchie had found her with the help of Shane of course. Living in a two bedroom apartment in New York. How they found her she will never know but, she does know that she had to go back to a life she had left behind and it meant looking into the face of the guy she left behind. Caitlyn says a voice. She looked up and turned toward the voice. It was Shane. Yes Shane she said as she turns around in her seat on the private jet he and Mitchie now owned. Why didn't you just tell us asks Shane? About what asks Caitlyn? About Alyssa and about you and Nate getting married how could you guys hide that from us says Shane. We were 18 and you know that his parents didn't like me and I was scared I was a kid and I had a kid and I was married trust me at the time in my mind it made sense now it doesn't ok says Caitlyn as she looks up at one of her oldest friends. Mitchie sat next to her. We could have helped you says Mitchie. I'm sorry ok says Caitlyn as the tears form. Cait says Shane as he hugs her. I love him ok I never meant to hurt him but, I know I did and for that I am sorry but, if I hadn't left things would have been said and I don't even think going home is the right idea either but, I am doing it because to be honest New York doesn't have that much to offer me or Alyssa and I need a new job because I lost mine says Caitlyn. Shane looked at her. Come produce for us says Shane. Shane that means seeing a certain band mate of yours no way he will never forgive me says Caitlyn. Yes he will Caity he still loves you and he always has so don't worry about the small things and just think about your daughter and you says Mitchie.

Caitlyn smiled at her two friends. She missed them and 2 years had been way to long. We will be landing in a few minutes says the copilot. Thank you Jeff says Shane. Caitlyn fasten her seatbelt. She looked over at her sleeping daughter and smiled. She looked so much like Nate.

(Nate and Jason)

Where are Shane and Mitchie? They have a press conference to announce their engagement in less than 40 minutes says Nate as he looks at Jason. They've been gone since early yesterday says Jason. Just then Nate's phone went off. Hello says Nate. Its Shane can you meet me at the rehearsal loft asks Shane? Sure do you want Jason asks Nate? No just you need to talk to you says Shane as he hangs up. I'll be back says Nate as he grabs his keys and heads for the door. See you later man says Jason as he continues to watch his documentary on birds.

(Loft)

Shane are you sure this is a good idea asks Caitlyn? Yes because this way it's not in public and you guys can just have it out here. Deal with the fall out later says Shane. Well take Alyssa out of here I will tell him about her but, she doesn't need to be here for the fireworks says Caitlyn as she looks around the loft. Sure thing says Mitchie as she picks her niece up and leaves. How are you going to get home asks Caitlyn? We own the garage connected to this place we all have a stash of cars here in case we get stuck without one says Shane as he hears his fiancé car pull out.

He is going to hate me says Caitlyn. He might surprise you Cait says Shane. Maybe she whispers as the bell rings. Shane I am here and I am coming up says Nate's voice. Hide says Shane. Why am I hiding asks Caitlyn. Just do it says Shane as he pushes her into another room where she couldn't be seen.

Nate walked in. Shane why did you need me here for asks Nate as he looks at his brother. Well I called you here because I ran into someone the other day. Someone that I know you should really talk to and you should give this person the time of day to explain why he or she hasn't been around says Shane as he goes to leave. Shane what or who are you talking about asks Nate as he turns toward his brother? Me says a voice. Caity he says.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home Again

Hi Nate she says. Nate was speechless. Caitlyn took a deep breath. Will you say something asks Caitlyn as she looks at him? Where were you asks Nate as he looks up at her? New York she replies. Why did you leave I thought you loved me says Nate as he looks at her. I do Love you Nate but, no one knew about us not even our friends ok. Something happened and I got scared says Caitlyn. What could have scared you that much that you ran says Nate as his temper rises.

Nate we were 18 our parents would have killed us if they knew we got married well on vacation in the Bahamas says Caitlyn. I thought its what you wanted says Nate. It was what I wanted but, we were apart more than together and then I found out something and I didn't want to ruin your career so I left says Caitlyn as she looks at him. What are you talking about asks Nate as he looks at her?

Caitlyn took another deep breath. Come with me says Caitlyn as she walks out of the loft down into the garage. Where are we going asks Nate? Mitchie's says Caitlyn. Here says Nate as he throws her a set of keys. Which car asks Caitlyn? Yours he says. What asks Caitlyn. The dark blue one its yours we bought for you but, you kind of took off before we could give it to you says Nate as he looks at her. Nate look when I left I want you know that I honestly thought it was for the best because if I didn't I never would have walked away. I love you. I have since I was 16 and I don't know about you but, for me that hasn't changed she says as she looks at him. Why did you leave tell me you can tell me anything says Nate. How about I show you get in says Caitlyn.

(Mitchie's)

Nate and Caitlyn walked up the steps. I do have t say this. You can judge me and you can even hate me but, you have to know that I did this to protect you says Caitlyn as she knocks on the door. Mitchie's mom opened the door. Caitlyn says Connie as she opens the door and hugs the young girl. Hi Connie she says. What your looking for is up in Mitchie's room says Connie. Thanks says Caitlyn. Hey Nate how are you asks Connie? Good says Nate as they hug.

Nate followed Caitlyn up the stairs. She was already standing outside her best friend's room. Nate walked over toward her. Who is she asks Nate? Nate she's our daughter says Caitlyn. What asks Nate? That's why I left. I was pregnant Nate our parents would have killed us even though we are married no one knew about the marriage Nate. How do you think that would have looked says Caitlyn. You should have told me says Nate as he raises his voice.

I tried you were busy and I just decided to leave before both of us looked back at what could have been years down the road because we would have had to given up on someone's dream and I decided that it was ok for me to give up my dream as a producer then to let you give on Connect three music is all you are and I didn't want to mess that up says Caitlyn a she leans against the banister.

Nate looked over at her. What she says. I never would have let you give up your dreams Caity. Connect three and music yes I love them but, I can honestly say I love you more than anything and all of this the group and the music wasn't the same without you by my side says Nate as he takes her hand. I should have told you when I found out. You deserved to know I took away your chance at getting to see your daughter and I am sorry says Caitlyn as she looks at him. Nate hand moves to cup her face. He kissed her.

What are you doing asks Caitlyn as she pulls away? You don't have to be sorry. I understand what you did and to be honest it makes me fall more in love with you. I know none of this was planned including that little girl in there but, I will take it any day because I cant imagine my life without you Caitlyn says Nate as he runs his fingers through her curly hair. You don't hate me asks Caitlyn?

No I don't hate you I never could says Nate. Caitlyn smiled as she pulled him toward her and into another kiss. I love you Caitlyn Gellar says Nate. Grey she whispers. What asks Nate? You said Gellar I haven't been Gellar since the day of my 18th birthday she whispers as she kisses him again. I love you Nate Grey she says in between kisses.

Welcome home says Nate as they pull away. Caitlyn just smiled. Mommy says a voice. Alyssa she says. Whose that asks the two year old. This is starts Caitlyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Family?

Nate looked at her. Caitlyn continued. This is your dad says Caitlyn as she kneels next to her daughter. Alyssa looked up. Nate kneeled down. You're my daddy asks the two year old? Yes says Nate. Caitlyn looked at her daughter. Daddy didn't know about you until today that's why he wasn't with us says Caitlyn as she tries to explain to the two year. Why asks Alyssa? Because mommy was scared about something and she left without daddy and then you came along says Caitlyn.

O says the two year old. Do you think she got any of that whispers Nate as he leans over toward Caitlyn. She's understands that she has a daddy probably not everything else but, she will in time says Caitlyn as she picks up their daughter and kisses the side of her head. How about I take my girls out to lunch says Nate with a smile. Your girls ask Caitlyn as she looks at him. Nate just smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Caitlyn smiled as the two walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Shane and Mitchie called they want to meet for dinner says Connie as she looks at the young couple. Did they say where Nate asks? They said the place and that you would know what that meant says Connie. Nate and Caitlyn smiled it was Jackson Restaurant it was where Nate brought her on her first date and where Mitchie and Shane announced they were together. Hey Nate can you hold Alyssa for a second asks Caitlyn as she turns toward him.

Are you sure I don't want to drop her says Nate. Just hold and don't drop her you will be fine says Caitlyn handed him their daughter. Nate took her and held her to his chest. Caitlyn smiled at the sight. Caitlyn pulled a chain out from under her shirt it had two rings on it. Nate smiled. Connie did too. Let me take her says Connie as she looks at Nate. Nate hands his daughter to Connie.

Do the honors says Caitlyn. Always says Nate as he slips the rings off the necklace. He takes her hand and slips the two rings back on her hand. That's where they belong says Nate as he leans in and kisses her. Where's yours asks Caitlyn. Nate pulled a chain out from under his shirt and unclipped it. Nate put the ring in Caitlyn's hand and she slipped it back on his hand. I love you says Caitlyn as her eyes met Nate's. I love you too says Nate as he leans down again to kiss her.

(Lunch)

Nate had taken them out. He really wanted to spend as much time with them as best he could before the media descended on them. Caitlyn was helping Alyssa. Nate smiled at the two of them and pulled out his camera phone and took at picture. Caitlyn heard the click. You didn't just take a picture of me did you asks Caitlyn? Yes I did and you looked beautiful says Nate as he leans over to her and kisses her. Caitlyn smiled as they daughter yawned. We should probably get her back to Connie's says Caitlyn. Nate smiled as he went and paid the check as Caitlyn got their daughter ready to go. Nate soon walked back and the two headed out.

They got into the car. What are we going to tell the media when they figure this all out asks Caitlyn as they drive toward Mitchie's home? We are going to have to tell them the truth I am not hiding it anymore and I am not hiding Alyssa and the record company will have to deal says Nate as he looks over at her. Ok says Caitlyn as she smiles and looks back at her daughter.

(Dinner)

They walked into the restaurant camera's flashing everywhere. Nate tried best not to laugh at some of the questions that they were asking. He and Caitlyn were hand in and hand no one could see their rings. Connie had taken Alyssa for the evening. They walked into restaurant Shane and Mitchie were waiting with Jason and Elle. Jason and Elle asks Caitlyn? They got married last year she really wanted you there I think that's what started Mitchie on the search for you because she couldn't get married without her best friend at her side says Nate as he kisses the side of her head.

Hey guys says Nate. Jason and Elle looked up. Caitlyn says Elle. Hi she says. Elle jumps up and hugs her friend and Jason follows suit. The night was soon underway and everyone caught up and had fun for the first time in years. Nate and Caitlyn were hand in hand the whole time. Caitlyn had her left hand on the table not really paying attention. When flashes went off. O my says Mitchie. I wasn't paying attention Nate what do we do asks Caitlyn. Tell the truth says Nate as he looks at her. Are you sure says Caitlyn. Yes I am Caity I got you back no way I am losing you or Alyssa ever again says Nate.

I second that says Shane with a smile. Welcome back Caitlyn says Mitchie. Thanks says Caitlyn as she hugs her best friend. Group hug says Jason as he stands. The group of them stands and they all hug. I have really missed all of you and I know that Alyssa has some amazing aunts and uncles. Thank you guys says Caitlyn as she turns to Mitchie and Shane. Thank you guys for bringing me home because otherwise I may have never known that I was being stubborn so thanks says Caitlyn. Anytime says Shane as he hugs her.

Nate slipped his arms around her waist. I love you says Nate. I love you too says Caitlyn. Ready to go home asks Nate? Sure says Caitlyn. You guys can leave Alyssa at my mom's says Mitchie. The two nod as they head off facing the public once more. Nate pulled up to his apartment. The two headed up the stairs. Wow you haven't changed it says Caitlyn. Couldn't this was all you says Nate as they walk into his apartment and lay on the bed talking soon enough falling asleep which was the best sleep the girl could have gotten .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Few Months Later

Nate walked into the recording studio. Caitlyn was standing in the studio going over notes that her assistant had taken for her the day before because she hadn't been there. Hey says Nate. Hi she replies as her husband wraps his arms around her. She turns and puts her head on his shoulder. Hey you ok asks Nate? I'm fine says Caitlyn as she looks up at him. Can you believe how far we've come in the last few months asks Nate? Yea to think a year ago this time it was just me and Alyssa and we were struggling to get by says Caitlyn. I think our families took it a lot better than the media did says Nate with a smile. The media just wanted to spread gossip until you set them straight on live television that was a funny night Mitchie and Shane weren't talking because they couldn't decide on a wedding cake. You and I were adjusting to living in a house and the media hounding us all the time and then you guys had to perform and you had an interview and you told the whole world the truth says Caitlyn with a laugh. You didn't talk to me for about two days because we hadn't talked it over says Nate. Hey I can't stay mad at you it wasn't worth it you were protecting your family from the lies the media were spreading says Caitlyn as she leans up and kisses her.

(_Flashback) _Nate was standing in the studio listening to every word this guy was saying. He was talking about Nate and Caitlyn. He heard the band's name and walked out with his brothers. He really wasn't paying much attention until Caitlyn's name came up. Now you guys dated years ago right asks the host? We dated up until we were 18 says Nate. Now you're back together and she has a kid says the host? I never said we broke up says Nate as he looks at him. What asks the host? I said we dated until we were 18 never that we broke up starts Nate. Nate says Shane. No Shane I am sick of hiding it I love Caitlyn and our daughter to much and I keep hurting them and myself if I keep this secret says Nate. Shane and Jason looked at their brother. Alright man the two says. So the kid with is you daughter asks the host? Yes but, her last name isn't Gellar anymore says Nate as he looks at the crowd. What is it ask the host? Grey it has been since we were 18 we got married and had a kid but, I didn't know about her until recently. Caitlyn left so it wouldn't have ruined my career says Nate as he looks out at the audience. (End Flashback)

(Present)

You shocked the world says Caitlyn with a smile. No one expected me to be the one to get married before both my brothers says Nate with a smile as they kiss. Guys we don't need to see that says Shane from behind. Nate turned to see his brothers and sister in laws. Hey guys say Caitlyn as she goes into producer mode. Now Caitlyn why did you call us here today on our day off asks Jason? Because this recording has to be done by tomorrow Jason the deadline is coming up fast and you guys may own the record label now but, your still an artist and have to follow all the rules says Caitlyn. Alright girls we must record says Shane as he smiles at Mitchie. Why are we here asks Elle? Because I had an idea and feel free to tell me if I am overstepping but, what about making this song a duet of sorts with Elle and Mitche with you guys says Caitlyn. Caity that's a great idea says all three of the boys. Let's do it says Nate with a smile as he kisses his wife.

(Later on)

Nate and Caitlyn walked into their house with two year old. She was asleep in Nate's arms. I'm going to put her up stairs says Nate. Ok she replies as she heads to the kitchen. Nate walked up the stairs and headed into their daughter's room. He put her to bed and walked into his and Caitlyn's room to change and found a script for medicine. What the asks Nate as he walks out of the room. Caity he says as he walks into the kitchen. Yea she asks? What's this asks Nate as he holds up the script? She looks at it. It's a prescription from the doctor from yesterday says Caitlyn. What's it for asks Nate? Prenatal vitamins she says with a sneaky smile. Wait a second your he starts. We are having a baby well another one she says with a smile.

Nate walked over to her and wraps his arms around her. I love you so much he says. I love you too she replies as she hugs him back. We are having a baby he says. Yes she replies with a bigger smile on her face as they kiss. That explains the tiredness and why you haven't really been yourself lately says Nate as he looks at her. Yea it does she replies as she leans toward him and kisses him again.

(1 year later)

Nate walked around the house looking for candles. How do we not have candles he asks himself? They are up on the top shelf in the cabinet above the sink says Caitlyn from behind him. Thanks Caitlyn he says as he finds them. Anytime and Nate she says. What he asks? Relax you have plenty of other birthdays to get it perfect she says with a smile. But, she is three today and I want her to remember it it's the first birthday with me here says Nate as he looks at her. Nate she loves you and trust me as long as you be the dad she knows and loves she will remember it for a long time says Caitlyn with a smile. How's Jackson asks Nate? Asleep as usual she replies.

He is only a few months old says Nate with a smile. The two walked out the door to make sure everything for the party was set up. Nate couldn't wait for the family to arrive. A few minutes later Caitlyn looked up as she heard cars. They are here she says as she calls for Alyssa and goes to get Jackson. Alyssa waits for her mom and they walk outside just has everyone was walking in. Aunt Elle, Aunt Mitchie, Uncle Jason, Uncle Shane she screams. Caitlyn laughed as her daughter attack her aunts and uncles with hugs. Just then Sanders, Lola , Peggy, Tess and the rest of their friends from Camp Rock walked in.

Nate walked up to his wife and looked on at their family and friends. I really did miss them says Caitlyn. We really missed you when you were gone but your home now and never going anywhere ever again says Nate as he kisses the side of her head. She smiles as she puts Jackson down in his playpen. Alyssa ran over to her parents. Thank you guys says the three year old. Anytime baby doll says Caitlyn as she kisses her daughter's head. Nate kneeled next to Caitlyn and his daughter and wrapped Alyssa in a big hug. I love you so much says Nate. I love you too says the three year old. Go have fun says Nate. He didn't imagine living his life any other way.


End file.
